


Frozen Amaretto Mud Slide

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cocktail Ficlets, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re supposed to be watching a baseball game, but what are they doing instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Amaretto Mud Slide

Frozen Amaretto Mud Slide  
By PattRose  
Summary: They’re supposed to be watching a baseball game, but what are they doing instead? 

John was watching the baseball game with Sam when he suddenly remembered he was going to make a special drink for the two of them. “Shaw, come and talk to me for a moment in the kitchen while I make up a drink for us.”

“Oh, something new?” Sam asked. 

“Well, it’s new to you, but I’ve had one before. Watch me make it and see if it looks good to you.” John got the blender out and began to build the drink. 

John took two shots of Irish Cream Liqueur, one shot of Amaretto, two shots coffee liqueur and two scoops of chocolate ice cream. Once that was all in the blender, he turned it on and mixed it up and then poured it into a glass. John handed the drink to Sam and said, “Try it out.”

Sam took a drink and said, “This is delicious. Oh my God, what is this called? It’s wonderful.” 

John smiled that Sam liked it that much. “It’s called a Frozen Amaretto Mud Slide. And I’m hoping that after two of these, we’re going to be doing some sliding, ourselves.”

“After two of these, John, you’re going to have to carry me.”

John laughed as they took their drink in to watch the end of the game. 

“Thanks, John.”

“Anything for you, Shaw.”

“You can slide off me in a little bit,” Sam teased. 

And John knew he would do just that. 

The end


End file.
